


Stuck With You

by lunalikespace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: LITERALLY, Locked In The Closet Together, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Thomas gets himself and James into a predicament
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Stuck With You

"Thomas, where are we going?" James asked, concerned and deeply confused. 

Just a few minutes ago they had been standing in Thomas' office and now his boyfriend was pulling James down one of the hallways of the building they worked at. "Just, somewhere more private," Thomas said, grinning.

James rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to speak up, Thomas abruptly stopped in front of him, almost causing James to run right into him. 

"You've taken me… to the hallway? Yes, very private." James deadpanned. Thomas huffed and opened the door he was standing in front of. It led to a small, cramped room full of cleaning supplies and miscellaneous boxes. "Thomas, I know you did not just take me to the storage closet to makeout." James said, glaring at his boyfriend. 

Thomas looked between the door and James. "Maybe," he mumbled. 

James put his hand to his temple, "Thomas, babe, we—"

As a door from the end of the hallway began to open, Thomas grabbed James' hand and dragged the two of them into the closet to hide. 

"Thomas!" James hissed. 

"What? I didn't want us to get caught! Were both supposed to be working." Thomas shot back. 

"You're the one that came up with this idea in the first place!" James whisper-yelled back. 

Thomas opened his mouth in rebuttal but nothing came out as he realized he had nothing to fall back on. "Alright, touché." 

James rolled his eyes. The pair waited a moment to hear the footsteps walk down the hallway and around the corner before they both simultaneously let out the breath they were holding. "Alright, let's get out of here before we do get caught," James sighed. 

"C'mon, I mean, were already here." Thomas said, grinning. 

Thomas pulled James into a kiss, and although James had protested it moments ago he wasn't objecting. It wasn't that he didn't  _ want  _ to kiss Thomas, because of course he did, just maybe not  _ at work _ . 

James almost got lost in his lips, before he pulled away. "Thomas, don't." He said. 

"You know you  _ want  _ to." He said, smirking. 

James blushed and thanked god it was almost pitched black in the closet. "Okay, yes, I  _ want  _ to, but we both know we  _ shouldn't _ , okay?" He said, with just a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Thomas held his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright." He said. He placed one more kiss on James' cheek. "Now I'm done." 

James rolled his eyes again as his face heated up. "Alright, let's get out of here while the coast is clear." 

Thomas nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob to open the door. However, as he turned his hand, the doorknob stayed in place. "Uh-oh," Thomas mumbled. 

"Uh-oh, what do you  _ mean  _ uh-oh, there shouldn't be an uh-oh." James said, slightly panicked. 

Thomas tried turning it again to no avail. He gulped, and turned to his boyfriend. "James, Jemmy, its…locked." He said, wincing. 

"You're kidding me," James said, frantically. 

"I wish I was," Thomas replied. 

James jiggled the locked doorknob a few times and yelled the same results. 

"God we are  _ fucked _ ." James muttered. 

Thomas tried to calm him down, "It's fine, it's fine, someone will come looking for us, or looking for something is this closet." 

"That means they're gonna find us in here." James groaned. 

Thomas shrugged, "So?"

"So, do you realize how suspicious this looks!" James retorted. 

"What do you me—  _ oh _ .” Thomas said. He thought for a moment, “Do you have your phone?” 

“Yeah, why?” James asked. 

“Call Aaron, he can come let us out,” He reasoned.    
  


“Smart,” James said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Why thank you,” Thomas said smugly. 

James glared at him, “Don’t get cocky, you got us into this mess.” 

He frowned in response. James scrolled through his contacts for a moment before tapping Aaron Burr’s number. The phone rang for a moment, before going to voicemail. 

“I'm going to kill Burr.” Thomas said. 

James sighed, “Now what?” 

Thomas shrugged, “I guess we wait.” James sighed, which pained Thomas’ heart. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled. 

James turned to face his boyfriend, who was hunched over with his arms over his chest. James could barely read his face from the small crack of light at the bottom of the door illuminating the room, but he could tell he was upset. 

“Hey, it’s okay honey, I'm not mad at you,” James said, softly. He cupped Thomas’ face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. Thomas pouted back at him and James pulled him into a proper kiss. Thomas’ lips were soft on his and he felt secure with Thomas’ arms wrapped around his waist. 

Eventually, Thomas pulled away, resting his forehead against James’. “I love you,” He whispered. 

James smiled, “I love you too.” 

They still had their arms around each other when Alexander Hamilton suddenly opened the door. 

“What the fuck—” Alex started, slamming the door back shut. 

Thomas pounded on the door. “Hamilton, let us out  _ now _ !” He yelled. 

“Nope, you can stay in there and enjoy yourselves,” Alexander replied, laughing, as he walked away. 

Thomas deadpanned, “I am going to kill him, too.” 

James began, “Thomas—” 

“Gonna kill him,” He repeated. 

A moment of silence passed. James tried the doorknob again, which stayed locked. Meanwhile, Thomas leaned against the wall.    
  


“What kind of door locks from the outside,” James grumbled. 

“This kind, apparently.” Thomas replied. 

The pair stood in silence one more, James leaning against Thomas, who in turn wrapped his arms around James. From a distance, they heard footsteps approaching. The sound stopped just in front of the door and ended with a long sigh. 

“Are you guys locked in the closet.” A voice, Aaron, asked. 

“Please, god, let us out,” James begged. 

Aaron sighed and opened the door. He looked between them in the cramped space. “Do I even want to know?” He asked. 

“It’s really not what it looks like.” James said, flushing. 

Aaron nodded slowly and still eyed them suspiciously. As he mumbled a goodbye and turned to walk away, Thomas stopped him. 

“Burr, do you happen to know where Hamilton is?” Thomas asked. 

Aaron thought for a moment, “Uh, his office, I believe?” He replied, unsure. 

“Thank you.” He said, smiling, before turning and walking the other way. 

“Thomas!” James said, running down the hallway after him. 

Aaron just sighed and shook his head. 


End file.
